clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine1
Wolverine1 is a Wolverine from Northern Alaska whose mother and father waskilled by fur traders. He was saved by the World Wildlife Fund and given to London Zoo. He ended up Antarctica when some penguins were going to be released into the wild of the USA and he was put in one of the crates by accident. His favourite food is bacon and sausages. The first person he met was Ben Hun. History Wolverine1 was born in Northern Alaska, North America, in a cave. He spent his time learning how to hunt and feed for a living. When he was at Wolverine school, he caught his first deer and recoeved a diploma Deer Hunting. When he got his diploma, he got news that fur traders were in the area. He rushed to his cave where he found his parents skinned and dead. He mannaged to kill one of the fur traders but was injured and left alone as the Alaskan police came. They rescued him and gave him to the WWF, who gave him to London Zoo. When he was shipped to London Zoo, he met a Penguin, who taught him English and how to read and write. When he arrived at the zoo, he saw it as a luxury since he recieved food without having to hunt and could play fight with the other Wolverines. He was featured in a show where he learnt how to jump up and catch fish. This would later be a key factor in his later life. He also met a squriel monkey, who opened up his enclosure. He and the Wolverine went for a dive in Regent's Park lakes. The monkey taught him many things. Secretly, they would leave the school and go for a dive together. Soon after, he was to be shipped away, to be released in the wild. Some children had won competition and accidentally put him in the wrong truck; the one going to Antarctica. When he was loaded on board the ship, it was too late. After months, he finally arrived, in the area that is the HunEmpire. He wasn't meant to go but he was scared of the first mate, who abused him. He ended with Ben Hun, who introduced him to the HunEmpire. He remained with Ben Hun until he decided to look for a job. He ended up with fishing, since he had some experience. Despite telling the penguins that his speciallity was hunting deers, they wouldn't listen. He ended up on board HES Rolling Pike, where he was assigned to a small boat. Instead of using traditional methods, he used the skills learnt at London Zoo to catch fish. He caught the most fish by miles, 10 to every 1 caught by the best fisherman on board. Ben Hun noticed this and made him the Royal Fisherman of the HunEmpire. He was also hired by the Antarctic Food Company, where only there he met rivals. Later he founded the Wolverine Food Company, which supplied fish to the HunEmpire, then the UTR and finally across Antarctica. When he sent letters back to Antarctica, nine other Wolverines arrived. They were named Wolverine, followed by a number. Wolverine1 was literally named Wolverine1 although hsi old name at London Zoo was Viking. He lives in a suburb in Hunston, in the HE. Involvement Triva *He is part of Wolverine Squad, a group of fishermen including the nine other Wolverines. See Also *Wolverine1 (Penguin) *Wolverine1 (Athlete) *Wolverine2 *Wolverine3 *Wolverine4 *Wolverine5 *Wolverine6 *Wolverine7 *Wolverine8 *Wolverine9 *Wolverine10 Category:Creatures Category:Characters